A New Neighbor
by MistyxKisame
Summary: Shin gets a new neighbor. Can she handle this little terror or will she snap?


A New Neighbor

Shin gets a new neighbor/babysitter. Of course chaos must ensue. This based off of the American version instead of the Japanese/Hindi version because I kinda enjoy the English version better. =3

Disclaimer: I don't own this series.

* * *

Miyako had sat down the very last box inside of her new house and wiped a brow. She had just moved into the new neighborhood and it took her from 4:00 am to 5:36 am to unload all of the boxes into the house due to her husband being away helping his father. Luckily some moving men had moved the furniture in. Now all that was left was unpacking and putting her things away. Just as she was about to unpack her rock collection, she heard something in the kitchen. It must was Kai, her husband.

"Oh, Kai, you're back early! How was everything with…" she saw in horror that someone much smaller was in the fridge with his butt being the only part visible. She grabbed a broom and lightly smacked the butt with her broom. "Hey!"

The boy looked up at her. "AAAAAAAAH! W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!"

"_**You're**_ in _**my**_ house, now shoo!" she gave his butt another pat with the broom.

"Okay, but let me finish up these chocobees first." the child started munching on her foot.

"You little twerp!" she grabbed her snack from him. "Go get your own!"

"Hey! Gimme! Gimme!" he reached up for them, but wouldn't let him have any.

"No way kid…and how the heck did you even get in here?" she walked off into the living room and saw how. Her back slide door was open. She hurried over to close it, but then before she could touch it, she realized that she had stepped in something wet. "What on earth am I stepping in?"

"Oh that's my pee. I had to go really bad and I couldn't hold it." He said chewing on some more chocobees he had found.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT! GET THE HECK OUTTA MY HOUSE AND IS THAT MY UNDERWEAR YOU'VE GOT ON!?" She growled at him. Indeed the small child had on her frilly pink underwear on him.

"Yeah, mine got really wet after I peed on your rug." he shrugged.

"That's it!" She came after him faster than his mother when she got mad. Before he even knew it, he had been scooped up, tucked him under her arm, and she carried him out the house. If he stayed any longer, she would kill him.

"W-where are you taking me strange lady?! Are you taking me off to sell me for my gorgeous body!?"

"What? No! I'm finding your parents!"

"No! I'm not gonna let you sell my parents as sex slaves! Mom's too flat and ugly and dad needs to shave those monkey legs…well mom does too, but that's not the point!"

With that, he pinched her super hard in the side. She let go of him and he took off running. She growled like a tiger and took off after him. The chase didn't last long and the little boy ran inside of a house. She angrily knocked at the door after she couldn't open it. She pressed her ear to the door as she heard voices from inside. Soon after, the door could be heard unlocking and the door opened up to reveal the little boy clinging to the woman's leg and begging for not to let her (Miyako) get him.

"Oh, Shin, stop being such a baby." the woman turned to Miyako. "Hey there. Look I'm sorry if my son caused you any trouble. He's the…uh…special one."

"I can see that." she replied glaring at the boy with so much hate and fury. "It's alright. He didn't break anything. He just went through my fridge and peed on the rug."

"Shin Nohara, what have I told you about doing that?!"

"Not to, but you know I'm gonna do it anyway." this earned him a fist across the head.

"Sorry about that…uh…"

"It's Miyako. I live next door."

"Oh! So you're the new neighorbor!"

"Yep." suddenly Shin held up her underwear. "Here. Sorry I took them. I just didn't want to catch a rash."

"No thanks. Just throw them and away." Miyako said sighing. Those were her favorite pair. "Well I've gotta go."

"It was nice meeting you! Sorry!" Mitzy shouted after the young woman as Shin snuck past her. "Shin, what where the hell do you think you're going?! Get back here and take those panties off your damn head!"


End file.
